Problemseite
Diese Seite wure von den gutherzigen Samaritern der Locopedia erstellt, die dir sicher gerne bei deinen Problemen helfen. Ist der Teddy kaputt? Hast du die Küche aus Versehen beschmutzt? Weißt du nicht, wo und wann du onanieren sollst? Hat dich dein (ehemals) bester Freund als Idioten bezeichnet? Ist die Klinge zu stumpf? Hattest du Streit mit deinem imaginären Freund? Die Locopedia hilft dir! Schreib hier dein Problem hinein, und wir werden uns bemühen, dir gute Tipps für das Leben bzw. für den Suizid zu geben! ---- Problem 1 *Liebes Locopedia-Team. Seit Monaten bedrückt micht etwas, eigentlich traue ich mich überhaupt nicht, darüber zu sprechen, aber es muss einfach mal raus: Meine linke Brust ist viermal so groß wie meine rechte (von mir aus gesehen). Das führt dazu, dass mein Freund immer nur an meiner linken Brust herumnuckelt und herumgrapscht und meine rechte Brust total einsam ist. Außerdem habe ich dadurch einen total schiefen Gang sowie Rückenschmerzen bekommen und meine Körperhaltung ist schrecklich schief. Was soll ich tun? Eine operative Brustvergrößerung kommt aus finanziellen Gründen nicht in Frage. Ich hatte mir schon überlegt, lesbisch zu werden, da Lesben im Allgemeinen nicht so brustfixiert sind, aber ich kann mich dazu nicht überwinden. Bitte helft mir, ich bin verzweifelt, traurig und zerknirscht! -- Monika aus Erfurt Antwort *Liebe Monika, vielleicht wäre eine Verkleinerung der linken Brust eine Lösung? Dann fallen die Brüste zwar nicht so auf, aber immerhin wirkt es schön symmetrisch. Falls jedoch auch dies aus irgendeinem Grund für dich nicht möglich ist (kostet auch Geld) würde ich empfehlen, deinem Freund mal die Meinung zu sagen. Was bildet er sich ein? Er diskriminiert deine rechte Brust! Und das in einem modernen Staat im 21. Jahrhundert! Zudem kommt es (meistens) auf die inneren Werte an. Es kann natürlich sein, dass auch diese bei dir nicht so ausgeprägt sind. In diesem Fall empfehlen wir den Locopedia-Psychiater Dr. Dexter. Gruß, Fritz von der Locopedia Incorporation :Das hat mir jetzt überhaupt nicht weitergeholfen. Ich liebe meinen Freund und kann ihm nicht die Meinung sagen. Immerhin liebt er meine linke Brust ja....Meine inneren Werte habe ich leider letztens beim Einkaufen verloren, darauf kann es also nicht mehr ankommen. Mist! - Monika ::Unser Spezialpsychologe Merlin kann dir vielleicht beim Wiederfinden deiner inneren Werte helfen! Meistens findet man sie dort, wo man sie nicht vermutet (das ist genau wie bei Schlüsseln), z.B. in der Klomuschel oder im Müllcontainer (unter anderem verstecken sie sich gerne in gebrauchten Kondomen). Übrigens: Wie wäre es mit einer künstlichen Brust aus Kunststoff? Ist bei Aldi gerade im Angebot! Gruß, Fritz von der Locopedia Incorporation ---- Problem 2 Grüß Gott! Ich heiße Hans und komme aus Wuppertal. Immer, wenn ich mit der Schwebebahn fahre, muss ich kotzen? Tabletten gegen Seekrankheit helfen bei mir leider nicht, was kann ich tun? Bitte raten Sie mir nicht dazu, nicht mehr mit der Schwebebahn zu fahren, darauf kann ich nicht verzichten, da ich unter einer attestierten Schwebebahnsucht leide. MfG - Hans Antwort :Kleine Gegenfrage: Wissen Sie was Cannabis ist? - Kevin von der Locopedia Incorporation ::Ist das dieses Drogenzeugs, was mein drogenabhängiger Sohn immer unter dem Sofa versteckt, wenn mein Bruder, der als Polizist bei der Wuppertaler Verkehrspolizei arbeitet, zu Besuch kommt? - Hans :::Genau das meine ich! Sofern Sie vor Ihrem Bruder kein schlechtes Gewissen haben, können Sie ja mal was davon in der Schwebebahn rauchen. Beruhigt ungemein. Gerade beim ersten Mal werden Sie vor Kichern keine Zeit zum Kotzen finden! - Kevin von der Locopedia Incorporation ::Ahh, OK, dann werde ich meinem Sohn mal was davon abkaufen und mir spritzen. Danke für den Ratschlag - MfG - Hans :::Nichts zu danken! PS. Insider-Tipp: Sie müssen es rauchen, nicht spritzen. - Kevin von der Locopedia Incorporation ---- Problem 3 Liebes Locopedia-Team. Ich habe da mal ein Problem: Immer wenn ich mir am Kopf kratze, juckt es mich an den Zehen. Was soll ich tun? -- Beate aus Mönchengladbach Antwort :Liebe Beate, schön dass Du Vertrauen in uns hast. Ich kann Dir nur empfehlen, Dich mal an den Zehen zu kratzen. Wenn es dann am Kopf juckt, hast Du wahrscheinlich eine Nervenbahnverschiebung, die dringend operiert werden muss. Dabei kann es auch zur Amputation des Oberschenkels kommen, aber mach Dir keine Sorgen, das wird schon wieder, es gibt heutzutage wirklich gute Prothesen, die von der Krankenkasse bezahlt werden! - MfG, Franz von der Locopedia Incorporation ::Ich habe das gerade mal ausprobiert und festgestellt, dass wenn ich mich an den Zehen kratze mein Arsch anfängt zu jucken. Muss der jetzt auch amputiert werden? - Beate (*sehr besorgt*) :Hmm, das ist in der Tat ein großes Problem. Wahrscheinlich musst Du eingeschläfert werden, da deine Nervenbahnverschiebung sehr ansteckend ist und große Pandemien auslösen kann. Besorge Dir am besten gleich einen Termin beim nächstbesten Anästhesist und lasse Dir eine Überdosis Lachgas verabreichen. Gute Reise und viel Glück im Jenseits! - MfG, Franz von der Locopedia Incorporation :Herzlichen Dank für die kompetente Hilfe. Ich habe übermorgen meinen Einschläferungstermin und freue mich schon sehr auf die Reise. Machts gut! --Eure Beate ---- Problem 4 Liebes Locopedia-Team. Ich habe ein großes Problem: Immer, wenn ich einen Hydranten sehe, entsteht in mir ein Zwang ihn anzupissen und dabei laut zu bellen. Ich bin echt verzweifelt und weiß nicht mehr, was ich tun soll! Bitte helfen Sie mir! -- Simon aus Paderborn Antwort :Lieber Simon, die einzige Lösung für dein Problem ist ein Apell an deinen Hund er möge dir diese Angewohnheit austreiben. Jeder normale Hund geht mit seinen Besitzer zur Hundeschule, vielleicht wäre das auch was für euch. - MfG Inge von der Locopedia Incorporation ---- Problem 5 Liebes Loco-Team, mit folgender Anfrage wendet sich ein verzweifelter Bürger Deutschlands an Euch: Ich bin seit Wochen auf der Suche nach dem Sinn des Lebens, doch konnte ich ihn nirgendwo bekommen. Sogar im Baumarkt war ich heute, doch die haben mich nur ausgelacht und behauptet, dass sie so etwas nicht führen würden. Wisst ihr vielleicht, wo man so einen Lebenssinn bekommen kann und wenn ja, was muss ich dafür ungefähr ausgeben? - MfG, Horst aus Leipzig Antwort Hallo Horst, Wenn man so einen bescheuerten Namen wie Du hast, wird es natürlich schwer mit der Suche nach dem Lebenssinn. Im Übrigen ist deine Frage total bescheuert und kann von uns nicht beantwortet werden. Versuchs mal in der Uncyclopedia, da gibt es einen Artikel, der Dir vielleicht weiterhelfen kann! - Gruß, Fritz von der Locopedia Incorporation ---- Problem 6 Ja hallo, i bin da Hans aus Bayern und mei Problem is, dass i an Herzkaschpal grieg wan i zu viel Schweinsbratn iss. Mei Arzt (der Saupreiss!) sagt, i soit halt weniga Schweinsbratn essn, aba der Schweinsbratn schmeckt ma do so! Was soit i jetzt duan? - Griaß Gott, Hans aus an bayrischn Kaff Antwort Servus Hans, als erstes würde ich Dir raten, Deutsch zu lernen, das ist der erste Schritt zur Besserung und erweitert auch deinen kulinarischen Horizont ungemein. Als nächstes lass einfach mal den Schweinebraten stehen und verzehre stattdessen etwas Grünkern mit geräuchertem Tofu an einer Süßkartoffelsauce mit Sauerampfer. Das schmeckt zwar zum Kotzen, schont aber das Herz. Es ist nur eine Willensfrage! - MfG, Benjamin von der Locopedia Incorporation ---- Problem 7 HILFE!!! Ich habe ein ernsthaftes und schreckliches Problem! Ich bin am Verdursten!! Der Haken an der Sache ist, dass ich panische Angst vor Getränken habe und deswegen keinerlei Flüssigkeit zu mir nehmen kann! Was soll ich nur tun? - Carina aus Berlin Antwort Liebe Carina, Hast Du es schon mal mit Trockeneis probiert? - MfG, Hansi - Locopedia Corporation ---- Problem 8 Hallo Team! Immer wenn ich mir den Ranz brunze, schnöppst mit die Plansche durch den Knex, was soll ich nur machen? Gestern fing dann auch noch mein Pleps an zu knarzen und blanchierte mich vollkommen aus der Balance! Was soll ich nur machen? - Jussuf aus Magdeburg Antwort Shalom Jussuf! Zieh erst mal deinen Nippel aus der Lasche. Dann besorg Dir das neuste Update und zieh den Disk Warrior über deine Platte. Wenn es dann immer noch knarzt, hast Du wahrscheinlich ein Hardware-Problem. In diesem Falle wäre eine Neuinstallierung deiner Plansche notwendig. Die bekommst Du in jedem Baumarkt für wenig Euro. Viel Glück - MfG, Hansi - Locopedia Corporation ::Hmm ich bin deinem Rat gefolgt und habe mir eine neue Plansche bei Hagedorn besorgt. Nach dem Einbau fing dann mein Berzmobil an zu zwisten und die Klenzpantalose fiel mir auf die Hose. Dein Rat war also eigentlich total schlecht und ich verfluche Dich im Namen Allahs! - Jussuf Kategorie:Totaler Schwachsinn Kategorie:Locopedia Kategorie:Psychologie